


Philly's FInest

by PattRose



Category: Hack, The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Slash, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sentinel meets Hack. Jim and Blair have to go to Philly for court. They meet Mike the cab driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philly's FInest

Summary: The Sentinel meets Hack. Jim and Blair have to go to Philly for court. They meet Mike the cab driver. 

 

Acknowledgments: 

 

PattRose1@aol.com

 

 

Philly’s Finest

Patt

 

 

“Ellison, Sandburg, my office.” Simon called out. 

 

Both men walked in and sat down. “What’s up?” Blair asked. 

 

“Well Miller’s case finally came up and they’re shipping him off to Philly. So you’ll be going there for the hearing.” Simon waited for an argument. 

 

Jim stood up, gave an irritated grunt and asked, “When do we leave?”

 

“First thing in the morning.” Simon handed them their tickets. 

 

As they left Sandburg was bouncing over the idea of seeing a new place with Jim. Jim on the other hand, looked like he wanted to smack Blair upside the head. 

 

They went home and packed and got ready to go. Jim was very quiet. Blair didn’t like a quiet Jim. He would have to work on that as the night wore on. 

 

Once they got into bed, Blair began to kiss Jim but Jim pulled away from him. “Blair, I’m not in the mood. I’m sorry.” Jim rolled over on his side and went to sleep. 

 

On the plane, Jim was still quiet. Blair leaned into him and whispered, “Man, are you mad at me?”

 

Jim looked at him oddly and answered, “No.”

 

“I’m really scared here. I was hoping that you could make me feel better.” Blair’s voice was shaking and Jim heard it. 

 

Jim put his arm around Blair and whispered in his ear, “I love you Chief. I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

 

“Will you talk to me when we get to Philly?” Blair asked with such a sweet look on his face that Jim fell in love with him again. 

 

“Yes, I’ll tell you everything there.” Jim answered and pulled Blair as close as he could and asked him to tell him about their hotel. He knew that Blair would have scoped it all out. 

 

“Man you are so going to have to take me out to eat and shopping while we’re here. This place sounds great. I can’t wait to get there. It’s going to be fun, Jim. This is what the brochure says about it. Tell me that wouldn’t sell you on it. It takes a certain kind of person to appreciate the subtle charm of this  
27-room hotel in an 1828 industrial building near Philadelphia's waterfront.  
Classically European in feeling, Penn's View Hotel is owned by an  
Italian-born family that also runs several excellent restaurants. Ristorante  
Panorama, a sophisticated wine bar and trattoria, is located in the hotel  
lobby. Several attractions are within walking distance, including the  
Liberty Bell, Independence Hall and Old City restaurants and shopping.” And Blair had to smack the top of Jim’s head because he was pretending he was sleeping at that time. 

 

“It sounds great Chief. But anywhere with you would be great.” Jim said sweetly and melted Blair into a big ole pile of goo. 

 

“Well hell, then I’ll tell you the rest of the brochure. Maybe I’ll get more sweet talk. Deluxe guest rooms have views of the Delaware River, fireplaces, cable TV  
and whirlpool tubs. Computer data-port telephones can be requested. Room  
service and concierge assistance are available. "European breakfast" is  
complimentary--call it continental-plus, with excellent coffee. 

 

“No donuts?” Jim asked mouth wide open. 

 

Blair giggled and snuggled into Jim’s side and went to sleep. Jim joined him soon after. 

Leaving the Airport in Philly they waited for a Cab. When one pulled up, Jim opened the door for Blair and then asked the driver to open the trunk for him. The driver helped Jim store all of Jim and Blair’s items in the trunk and then slammed the trunk down. Jim got into the back seat and said, “Could you take us to the Penn's View Hotel 14 N Front St.”

The driver smiled and took off. Before long there were there. It was a nice place, but not too fancy. Just perfect to Jim and Blair. // Hopefully it’s clean. // Jim thought. 

Once again, the driver helped Jim and Blair get their things out. Jim pulled out his wallet and gave the driver a generous tip and said, “Thank you so much.”

“Hey, here is my card. While you’re in town, if you need me for anything, you guys give me a call. I gotta get moving.” The driver was gone as fast as he appeared. 

“Nice guy.” Blair said as he started pulling his things inside. 

“There was something odd about him, but I can’t put my finger on it. But it doesn’t matter, we’ll never see him again anyhow.” Jim smiled down at Blair and kissed him quickly before they got to the check in desk. 

“Maybe he was warm for my form.”

“Sandburg, not everyone is warm for your form.” Jim scowled. 

“No, but I can still hope.” Blair smiled at him. 

“I’m warm for you, does that help?”

“You’re fucking right it helps. And as soon as we get upstairs, you’re going to show me just how warm for my form you are.” Blair patiently waited for their keys. 

As soon as their door was shut, Jim’s mouth was covering Blair’s. The passion was igniting quickly, making both of them hotter and hotter. Jim stripped Blair out of his clothing and then took his own off and then both men were on the bed naked. Jim whispered, “Lube?”

“Small carry on suitcase, let me get it really fast.” Blair reached over and got what they needed and handed it to Jim. Jim began to suck Blair’s cock as he worked his fingers into Blair’s hole. He kept rubbing over Blair’s prostate and Blair would squeak out with delight. “Ready for me baby?” Jim asked in a husky voice. “Fuck me Jim. Fuck me now.”

Jim pulled Blair legs over his shoulders and directed his cock into home base. God, he loved Blair’s tight hole. He felt so fucking good. Once he allowed Blair to get used to his cock, he started pounded harder and stroking Blair’s cock too. Between having his cock stroked and having his prostate rubbed, he was right on the verge of coming. “Jim, I’m right there.”

“Good, cuz that’s where I want you to be. Now come for me. Show me how hard you can come.” Jim demanded and Blair came. Jim knew that it made Blair hot to be bossed around. Well in bed anyhow. 

As the night went on, they made love twice more. Blair staked his claim too. It was a wonderful night and both men slept like babies. 

Blair rolled over and looked at his watch. 7:00? What the hell was he awake for at that time? He must need to fuck Jim some more. // Oh shit, you’re out of lube. Go get some. //

Blair tamed his hair and cleaned up and went down to the gift shop. He couldn’t find it anywhere and finally had to ask the girl behind the counter. “Could you point me in the direction of where you keep Lube?”

“Oh I’m so sorry, we’re out. We’re supposed to get some tomorrow, though.” Stacy said nicely. 

“Have a good day Stacy.” Blair walked out of the gift shop and then out of the hotel. He was determined to find a store where he could find some. 

Jim woke up and looked at his watch as he stretched. It said, 11:00. He sat up alarmed and listened for Blair and heard nothing. He jumped into the shower quickly and got dressed and saw the empty tube of lube sitting on the stand, so he might have went for that. // God, Chief, please be in the hotel. //

He stopped at the gift shop and asked a girl named Stacy if anyone had come in today looking for Lube. She of course was pleased to tell him that he had been in but at seven that morning. So Jim was four hours behind. He went outside and started going door to door to different businesses and asked if anyone had seen Blair, but no one had. He was getting frantic and didn’t know what to do. 

Jim ran back to the room and got the card from the cab driver. “Mr. Olshansky? My name is Jim Ellison. You dropped my partner and I off last night and I need your help.”

“Help with what? You mean you need some rides around today?”

There was nothing but silence at the other end and Olshansky finally said, “Is this some kind of joke. I haven’t got time for this shit.”

Then a whisper came across the line, “I think they took him.”

“You’re at the Radisson on First Avenue, right?”

“Yes.” Came an even quieter reply.

“I’ll be right there Ellison.” Olshansky had a bad feeling about this one. 

When he drove up, Jim was outside the hotel waiting for him. He stood up and said, “Wanna go and look for him for awhile first?”

“Yeah.” Jim said quietly. 

So that’s exactly what they did. They spent all day long, looking for Blair. And Jim paid the meter. So that Olshansky could keep driving him around. 

“We’re going to stop by my shop so that I can pay my boss and we can make copies of the picture of Blair to show people.” Olshansky said casually. 

“What’s your first name?” Jim asked him. 

“Mike.” He answered. 

“Do you mind if I call you that?” Jim asked.

“Sure, that’s fine and I’ll call you Jim.” Mike smiled over at Jim and that seemed to make Jim feel better. 

They made up about 100 copies of Blair’s pictures so they could start passing them out. As soon as they drove off Jim asked him, “Do you know any cops?”

“Yeah, I know a few.”

“Because I need to report this. Blair is a cop. At first I thought he was goofing around, but now I know that fucker took him.” Jim snarled as he spoke. 

“What fucker?”

“Benjamin Miller. He was caught in Cascade and we had to bring him back here. But all of his family and friends live here. I had my guard down. Jesus, I didn’t even fucking watch out for Sandburg.”

“Jim, we’ll go and file a report now. Let me call my old friend and he can meet us there.” Mike called quickly and made plans to meet him. 

When Jim and Mike walked into the precinct Jim didn’t feel out of place at all. A medium sized black black man came towards him and said, “Detective Ellison?”

“Yes.” And Jim shook his hand. 

“I’m Marcellus Washington. I’m here to take your report of your missing partner. Why did you wait so long to report him missing?”

“Well he was really excited about being in a new town and I was giving him some time for that. When he didn’t come back, I got worried.” Jim was becoming pissed off. He knew they were blaming him. // With good reason. //

“Do you have any idea of who would have taken him?” Marcellus asked. 

“Yes, we’re here for a trial, and I wouldn’t be surprised if they took him so I won’t testify. The hearing is in six days. We came early to see the sights and meet with the DA.” Jim was trying to stay calm, but knew that Mike could see his hands shaking. 

“We’re going to be listening in on all of your phone calls at the hotel. So if your girlfriend or friends call, tell them right off.” Marcellus advised. 

“I’ll go back to the hotel and see if they call.” Jim got up with an air of defeat that made Mike very sad. “Thank you for everything.” And then Jim walked out the door. 

“I hate not being in my own city with my own cops.” Jim growled. 

“Things will work out, Jim. Give them some times, they’re good cops.”

Driving down the road Mike asked, “How long have you and Sandburg been sleeping together?” 

“It’s not a problem. I’ll rent a car and take care of things myself. You can let me out here.” Jim said and Mike saw him wipe a tear from his face. 

“I don’t want you to leave. I’m going to help you. I just wondered how long you’ve been together. Jesus, he’s your SO and you pretend like he isn’t. That’s crappy. I wouldn’t even talk to you if you were my SO.” Mike shouted. 

“He doesn’t talk to me half the time. I’m an asshole. I’m always worried about what people will think and say.” Jim was trying to explain. 

“Tell me about Blair.” Mike said. 

“Well let’s see. Blair is the most wonderful human being put on this earth, I kid you not. If not for him, I would have lost my mind. I love him so much. I’m such an asshole and he loves me anyhow. What does that say about him? It says that he’s an angel. It says he’s perfect. When you meet him, you going to fall in love with him. And I don’t mean that kind of love. I mean, the love like, best friend love. He’s precious and everyone that comes in contact with him tries to keep that preciousness alive and well. 

He moves his hands when he talks, even more so than I do. And it’s like watching poetry in motion. He’s beautiful and I don’t mean that in a fem way. He’s truly attractive inside and out. Everyone that meets him loves him. I’m one of the luckiest people alive and if they’ve hurt this precious person, I’ll die. 

“Now I know more about Blair Sandburg. Sounds like a great guy, Jim. We’ll get him back, don’t you worry.” Mike promised. 

“I hope you’re right, Mike. I hope you’re right.” Jim answered back. 

Marcellus Washington didn’t want to look bad to the Cascade Police Department, so they were putting all of their extra men on this case. Right now, they had all of Miller’s family and friends being followed at all times and under surveillance at all times. They all agreed that Miller probably did have Sandburg somewhere. Where was the big question? 

Three nights later Jim was sitting in his room watching a game with no sound, drinking a beer. When the knock on the door sounded he was surprised. He was on the verge of zoning. // Shit… // He got up and opened the door and found Mike and allowed him in. 

“Do you mind if I watch with you?” Mike asked. 

“No, that would be nice.” Jim answered. Jim went back to watching with Mike sitting on the bed next to him and finally Mike said, “Could we have some sound on this?”

“Sorry.” Jim said as he turned it up quickly. 

A little while later Jim woke up with Mike’s hand on his face. Jim pulled away from him and said, “What are you doing?”

“Better question, what the fuck are you doing?” Mike asked confused. 

“I tend to zone off sometimes. Blair was able to keep me from doing it. But I can’t keep focused now. I’m a fucking mess.” Jim said angrily. 

“Tell me what to do, and I can help until we get Blair back. I mean I realize it’s not the same, but I’ll have to do.” Mike offered. 

So for the next five hours he filled him in on the Sentinel Senses and what he would have to do to bring him out and keep him from zoning. 

Jim wondered why he chose this total stranger to tell his life story to. What if he told someone and they went to the press? Jim would be a goner. Jim realized he had to trust someone and this man seemed like a good one. 

Then Jim asked him if he could pay his monthly pay, just as if he was working for the cab company. Then he would be at his beck and call instead. Mike was fine with this arrangement. Mike kind of liked being someone’s beck and call man. 

Everyone was hoping that the hearing would be called off, but it wasn’t, and Jim was doing just fine. His first day in court Jim was called up and the DA asked him if he felt all right since his partner had been kidnapped. 

“I feel fine. My partner no doubt doesn’t feel that fine. But I’m all right. Ask your questions.” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Blair looked around the room in a drunken haze and asked, “What kind of kick ass lemonade is this anyhow?”

The woman named Mary answered, “Homemade lemonade with some moonshine added in.” 

“Well it’s the best damn lemonade I’ve ever had in my life. I know I’m not supposed to be being nice to you, but you’ve been nice to me, so I can say some good shit right?” Blair was totally confused at this stage. 

“I’m glad you like it, Blair.” Mary said.

“So are they gonna kill my ass, or let me go?” Blair asked eyes all wide and sweet. 

“Hopefully they’ll let you go.” Mary answered. 

“I bet they don’t.” Blair answered back. 

“Let’s keep our fingers crossed, Blair.” Mary said. 

“Hey this place is kind of messy, you want me to help ya clean it up?” Blair offered. 

“No, I don’t think that would be a good idea. 

“I was just trying to be helpful. You could have kept me on a leash.” Blair smiled. 

“Don’t give me any ideas Blair.” Mary laughed. 

“Hey Mary, who are you anyhow?” Blair asked. 

“I’m Ben Miller’s Cousin.” Mary said. 

“Well that just sucks. So no way would you ever help me out. Fuck…” 

“Blair, he’s just keeping you here to keep your partner from testifying.” Mary tried to calm him. 

“Mary, he killed someone. He fucking killed someone. I don’t care if he’s your cousin or not. He still killed someone. What if it would have been your mom? Wouldn’t you want him to go to jail?” Blair was trying to make sense on lemonade spiked with moonshine. 

“Yes I would have. But he’s family I have to stand by him. I’m sorry.” Mary just hung her head. 

“Got a gun handy? Because I’d rather have you kill me than him. He’d probably make me suffer. Kill me fast, okay?” Blair begged drunkenly. 

“I’ll think about it. I do have a gun in my purse and I’ll use it if I have to.” Mary promised him. 

“Could we do something? I’m really bored.” Blair asked sweetly. 

Mary moved her chair closer and started to touch Blair and he said, “No, I don’t want to do that. I’m not drunk enough to do that.”

“Come on Blair honey, this will be fun.” Mary started rubbing him through his jeans before she started unbuttoning his pants. 

“Mary, I don’t want to do this. Please? Please? I really don’t want to do this.” Blair was begging by this time. Blair couldn’t understand why he was getting hard.

Mary got his jeans opened up and pulled Blair’s cock out and started stroking it nicely. // Blair hated being drunk. Fuck, if this didn’t feel damn good. //

As she started stroking him faster and faster, Blair was breathing harder and harder. Then she leaned down and took his penis into her mouth and sucked him once and he came with a yell.

“Good job, baby.” Mary said and Blair looked like he might cry. Mary then got him back into his jeans and sat him back up. 

“Could I have some more of that lemonade?” Blair asked. 

“Of course you can. Do you need to run to the bathroom first?” Mary asked. 

Blair looked hopeful. “Yes, I have to go.”

“Don’t get your hopes up cutie pie. I’ve got a stun gun that will kick you on your ass. So just get your business done and don’t mess around. I know what I’m doing.” Keeping him on the chain, Mary shoved him into the bathroom. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Marcellus set it up for Jim to see Miller. Once they brought Miller out, he smiled at Ellison and asked, “Missing anyone, cop?”

“What do you want?” Jim asked point blank. 

“I want you to shut up. No testimony and you’ll get you’re partner back.” Miller was watching him closely through the glass and suddenly realized that Jim had a wire on. “You stupid fuck. You just killed your fucking partner.” Miller stood up and walked out of the room. 

Jim never had any intention of using any tape from the very beginning. 

// Fuck… // Jim mumbled to himself as he walked out of the room. 

“I’ll take the wire Ellison and get it taken care of.” Marcellus said. 

“I lost it.” Jim said quietly. 

“What do you mean you lost it? You don’t lose a fucking piece of equipment like that.”

“Well I did.” Jim still hadn’t looked at him. 

“He threatened your partner, right? You know as well as me, he’s not going to make it out alive anyway. That’s the way it goes.” Marcellus was looking out the window and didn’t see Jim leave. He turned around to say more and saw he was all alone. “Well fuck.”

Jim got downstairs, rightfully upset and started walking quickly when a horn blew and he looked up and saw Mike waiting for him in the cab. “Come on, we got things to do, cop.”

Jim smiled and got in and they drove off. Jim didn’t say a word the whole time and Mike looked over at him and said, “All right, what did Marcellus say to you?”

“He said to give him the tape because it wouldn’t matter anyhow. Blair was going to be dead anyhow. Do you agree?” Jim looked so sad that Mike knew he had to tell him the truth. 

“Jim, normally, I would agree with him, but I think you might have some cards up your sleeve. So lets not worry yet. Let’s find him. There have to be some family or business hangouts that someone’s not looking at close enough. Let’s go back to the station and we’ll ask my former brothers.” Mike just knew they would find something today. He just knew it. 

“Mike, why aren’t you a cop anymore?” Jim casually asked. 

“I used to be a good cop Jim, and then I wasn’t. Simple as that.” Mike answered. 

“It’s never that simple.” Jim wanted to hear more. 

“You want to hear that the reason to took a bribe is because I wanted to give my kid more? Well hell of course I did. Did I want to give my wife nicer things? Hell yes. Was it just too big a fucking temptation? I guess so. Does this answer your questions Jim?” Mike hit the steering wheel with his fist and started to drive faster. 

“No one is above temptation, so don’t kick yourself in the nuts so hard. I’ve never been tempted, but I’ve never been offered either. Makes a big difference.” Jim said calmly sitting next to his new friend. 

“Oh yeah, I really believe that Jim. You are so anal it’s not even funny. You would never go astray ever. Not in work, not in your sex life, not in anything. I bet you anything you’ve never fucked around on Sandburg have you?” Mike asked. 

“No, why would I be with him, if I wanted to fuck around with someone else?”

“Jim, I’m telling you, you are just a very anal person.” Mike laughed. 

“So are you saying someone like Blair would fool around on me?” Jim asked. 

“I’m not going there.” Mike tried to ignore him. 

“What? Going where?” Jim sounded weak even to his own ears. 

“Jim, I’m just saying, if Blair wanted to fool around, he could and be all right with it. Because he’s not so hung up on rules.” Mike said. 

“Maybe if you were following more rules you’d still be in the fucking department.” Jim spat out. 

Mike pulled over and slammed on the brake and said, “Get out. Walk, run, I don’t give a rat’s ass. Just get out of my cab.” Once the door was shut Mike drove off. 

Jim leaned against the building waiting for the next cab to come by. He was watching and saw the next one and realized it was Mike. // What the fuck? Is he nuts? //

Mike pulled up and opened the door and said, “Get your sorry ass in here.”

Jim got in and shut the door. He turned to Mike and said, “I’m really sorry I said that to you. It was rude and uncalled for.”

“Maybe, but it was true. Now let’s go find your damn partner.” Mike drove back into traffic. 

Jim’s cell phone rang and both men jumped. “Ellison.”

“Jim?”

“Chief? Are you all right?”

“Jim she’s doing things to me. I don’t want to but she’s making me.”

“It’s okay, Chief. Don’t worry. I love you. It’s so good to hear your voice. You know who’s here with me?”

“Who?” Blair asked quietly. 

“Mike Olshansky, the cab driver. He’s driving me around. Want to say hello to him?” Jim asked

“Sure”

Jim handed the phone over to Mike and Mike wondered why he was doing that. “Hey Blair, how are you doing?”

“Pretty good. Jim says you’re taking care of him. Thank you. Will you make sure that he gets to the airport when this is all done?” Blair had a weepy drunk tone to his voice. 

“You’ll be back by then.”

“No, I won’t. They’re not letting me go, they already told me. So promise me that you’ll just make sure he gets to the airport. Promise?” Blair was almost begging. 

“I promise Blair. I promise.”

“Now can I talk to Jim again?”

Mike handed the phone over to Jim and Jim said, “I love you Blair.”

“I know you do Jim. But this time it’s not enough. They told me they’re going to kill me. So I wanted to say goodbye. I’ve never loved anyone like I loved you. I’ll be in your heart forever. Goodbye, my love.” And the connection was lost. 

“Mike could you pull over right here?” Jim asked quietly. 

Mike did just that and Jim jumped out of the cab and ran down the dark alley. Mike locked up the cab and followed him in. Mike could hear him before he ever would have seen him. Jim was leaning up against the wall and he was crying softly. 

“Giving up already Jim?”

“I’m not giving up. I just can’t stand the idea that he’s going through this all by himself.” Jim yelled back. 

“Let’s get this show on the road Jim. The sooner we find out where he is, the sooner we save his ass.” Mike started down the alley. 

He looked over and saw Jim walking a few steps behind him, like he was embarrassed. 

“Get your ass up here. You think I’ve never cried, Jim? You think that I’m such a tough ass that I never feel the need to cry? Well I’m human. I need to cry just like everyone else. Especially when it comes to my friggin family. Blair is your family. So stop this act.” Mike grabbed Jim and put his arm over Jim’s shoulder. Then Mike pulled Jim in for a much needed hug before they continued their walk. 

“Mike, thank you for everything. You’ve been a very good friend.” Jim said out of the blue. 

“Are you trying to make me cry?”

Jim started laughing very hard. But he was right. Mike had become a very good friend. 

Now it was time for Jim to try and figure out what sounds he heard in the background of the phone call. This might help narrow it down some. 

“So fill me in Jim. Why in the world would you give the phone over to me when it might be the last time you talk to Sandburg?” Mike asked just sitting with his off-duty sign on his cab. 

“Because I couldn’t hear any background sounds while listening to just him. So I had you keep him busy for a few minutes while I listened for some sounds of things to go with.”

“Get anything good?” Mike asked. 

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, this is really weird. I think they have him stashed by our hotel.” Jim said casually, but Mike knew that Jim wanted an all out manhunt called. 

“We need to take this information over to the precinct so they can start working it.” Mike said and Jim agreed. 

Both men walked into Marcellus’s office and filled him in on what they had and he put more men around the hotel’s that surrounded Jim’s hotel. 

When they left the station, Mike and Jim decided to go and have a late dinner and some strong coffee. Mike knew most of the good places in town, and of course they would be the types of places that Blair wouldn’t approve of, so Jim was in heaven. As they sat down at this small restaurant they both placed their order quickly, beings they were starving. The coffee tasted wonderful to both men. 

“There’s another game on tonight, you want to get some beer and come up to my room and watch with me?” Jim asked. 

“Are you asking me out on a date, Jim Ellison?”

Jim blushed. 

“Yeah, I would love to. Thanks.” Mike answered. “I’ll get some munchies too.” // Goodie, he gets embarrassed about being gay. I’ve got to tease him now. //

As they watched the game the phone rang and Mike picked it up since it was on his side of the bed. “Ellison’s room.”

“What are you doing there?” Marcellus asked. 

“Jim asked me up again and we’re just lying here watching the game together. Got a problem with that?” Mike looked over and saw the dying fish look on Jim’s face and said, “Breathe Jim, breathe.”

“Quit teasing the cop from out of town.” Marcellus said. “Let me talk to him.”

Jim picked it up and didn’t know what to expect. “Yeah?”

“Ellison, they’re putting the trial off for at least a month. So their little plan didn’t work out exactly right. Now we need to focus on finding Sandburg, fast.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Jim could think of nothing else to say. 

“It’s my job, Ellison. Now do yours too.” Marcellus hung up. 

“What he didn’t want to talk to me again?” Mike teased. 

“You’re a big tease. Blair would love hanging with you. I’m glad we don’t live here. I’d have my hands full.” Jim popped a candy into his mouth. 

“You mean, two penises?” Mike asked. 

Mike had to use the Heimlich maneuver on Jim. Damn candy. “See Jim, not only rots your teeth but makes you stop breathing from time to time.” Mike said as he got him a glass of water. Jim spit the water all over Mike as he laughed. 

Jim’s cell phone rang and he picked it up quickly and Marcellus said, “Remember how you said Sandburg called you on this line? Well we’re going to leave this line open too for a trace. So if he calls, try and keep him on. Night.”

Jim was on his fifth beer and having a very nice time with Mike when the cell phone rang. He picked it up and said, “Jim’s phone.”

“Can I talk to Jim?”

“This is Jim, Chief.”

“Why do you sound funny?”

“I’m drunk. I’ve been sitting here all night long feeling sorry for myself getting drunk.”

“Yeah?” Blair asked drunkenly. 

“Sounds like you know the feeling. How you doing?”

“I’m all right. I have this woman here that follows me around with a goddamn stun gun. I never have a chance to get away. It fucking sucks how much I miss you. I want you to come pick me up, okay?” Blair begged. 

“Chief, I wish I could.” Jim said. 

“You could, I mean you really could.” Blair said it more soberly than before. 

“Chief, get the woman and tell her that I want to talk to her, but we’re going to put Mike on and you whisper to me in the background.” It was Jim’s first real ray of hope. 

The woman got on the phone thinking she was talking to Jim and they discussed a few things and Blair talked to Jim in a whisper in the background and then Jim stood up and Mike said, “Okay, well can I talk to Blair again?”

“She told me to tell you guys they have those tracers things that take them all over the country, so if you’re tracing this call, it’s not going to do any good.” Blair rattled off what she told him to say. 

“Chief, now say you’re tired and get off the phone. Just wait for us.” Jim said quietly. 

“I love you.” Blair said. 

“I love you.” Jim replied. 

He hung up the phone and said, “I better call Marcellus now.”

“Does this mean we don’t get to watch the rest of the game?” Mike laughed as Jim threw a pillow at him. 

Jim explained to Marcellus that Blair was able to tell him where he was and Mike and Jim were going to meet six squads downstairs in fifteen minutes. When they got there Marcellus put a bulletproof vest on Jim and then handed one over to Mike. Mike raised his eyebrows. “Hey, this is your business, so I figure you want to be in on it.” Marcellus said trying not to smile. 

They went to the hotel and they started the search. Finally, they got to the correct floor and knocked on the door. They had one of the women cops dress like a maid and the women keeping Blair opened the door. Everyone rushed in started tearing the place apart. No Sandburg. The woman’s voice was the one that Mike and Jim recognized, but where did they put Blair? 

Mike shoved Jim into the bedroom and said, “Calm the fuck down and do that hearing thing. Whatever it is. You need to hear if he’s in this building.”

Jim took deep breaths, but wasn’t calming down enough. 

“Jim, what does he do to calm you down?”

“You don’t want to know.” Jim didn’t look at him.

“Oh. Well, lets think about that. There you go, you can get off on his scent. It’s got to be in here.” Mike guessed. 

Mike walked out and said, “I have to walk him through an exercise to get his senses under control. So could we be alone for awhile?” Mike asked. 

Everyone just turned away they didn’t even know what to say to that. Mike walked back into the room and shut the door and locked it. 

He walked over to Jim and said, “So what does Blair make you do first?

Jim opened up his senses and could hear Blair’s heartbeat fairly strong. “Mike, got his heartbeat. Below us. It’s a little sluggish.”

They both walked out and everyone followed when Mike said, “He hears him below.”

Four floors down, they found Blair. One of Miller’s male cousin’s had beaten him to a pulp. Jim helped him up as he pulled some clothes on him. “Jim I knew you would come for me. I knew it. I love you.”

“I love you too, Chief. I love you too.” Jim didn’t even care that there were 20 people from the police station that would be talking about this. He turned around and said, “Everyone, this is my better half, Blair Sandburg.”

“It’s good to meet you, I’m Marcellus. We’re setting up the protection unit right now. You’ll be safe.”

“I’m always safe with Jim.” Blair leaned into his lover and passed out. “Chief? Chief? Shit…” Jim picked him up and started running for the stairs. Mike ran after him and said, “He’s probably just drunk Jim.”

“He’s barely breathing, they must have gave him something.” Jim sounded more scared then he had ever sounded. Even to him. 

By the time they got downstairs there was an ambulance waiting. Jim and Blair got into it and were taken away. 

At the hospital, when Jim appeared out of the examining room, there were about 20 officers waiting to see how Blair was. “They gave him something to slow his heart down. They gave him enough to kill him if they wouldn’t have pumped his stomach. It was fucking pure luck.” Jim sat down hard and rubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion. 

Marcellus said, “We’re here to help take over Sandburg duty. You can get some sleep. We’ve got the next eight hours covered so Mike will take you to the hotel. And don’t even look like you’re going to argue. Goodnight.”

Mike grabbed Jim’s arm and pulled him out of the waiting room. They walked to the cab and he said, “I don’t like leaving Blair when he’s sick.”

“Tough. They’ll call us if he needs you Jim. Now get in the cab and let’s go get you some sleep.” Mike drove as quickly as he could. 

Jim got into the shower as soon as they walked into the room. Mike found him some sweats and boxers to wear and put them in the bathroom. As Jim walked out dressed he said, “Thanks man. I’m more tired than I thought. I think I could sleep for five hours or so.”

Mike smiled because he knew that Jim would have to be woken up. Mike was watching a game on television and Jim lay down next to him and watched it too. Jim started to jiggle his leg, then his foot and then he started tossing and turning.

“Come here.” Mike said. 

“What?” Jim asked leery of getting too close. 

“Just get over here.” Mike said. 

Jim moved closer to him and Mike said, “Put your head on my chest and I’ll rub your head. That’s very relaxing.”

“Okay.”

Ten minutes later Mike could hear Jim snoring softly. It made him smile. The cop outside the door came in to check on them and stared at Mike and Jim oddly. “Everything okay Mike?”

“Yeah, he couldn’t sleep. I used the same ole trick I used to use on my son.” Mike smiled as the man walked out. And that was the last thing Mike remembered. 

Jim woke to his cell phone ringing and he was laying on top of Mike. And not just on his chest, he was all over him. // Fuck… // He pulled the phone open and said, “Ellison.”

“Hey.”

“You’re feeling better I take it?” Jim was so glad to hear Blair’s voice. 

“I get to come home today. Well to the hotel anyhow. Are you ready for me?” 

“You know it. I missed you so much.” Jim almost whispered. 

Then Blair heard coughing. Male coughing. As in right next to Jim. “Jim, who is that?”

“Oh that’s just Mike. He fell asleep while watching the game last night.” Jim said very truthfully. 

“Yeah?”

“You don’t believe me?” Jim sounded hurt. 

“Well he’s so your type.” Blair said dejectedly. 

“What are you talking about? You’re my type.”

“No, I’m not. Be truthful. If you had to choose a mate again, wouldn’t it be someone bigger, tougher and more manly looking?” Blair asked. 

“You’re plenty big, everywhere, you’re tough as nails and what do you mean manly? You’re as manly as I am.” Jim was ranting. Mike was sitting in bed watching him by this time. 

“Haven’t you ever looked at him and thought it would be nice to kiss him?”

“No, I don’t want to kiss him? I don’t want to fuck him. I don’t want to love him. I’m in love with you.” Jim was still ranting. 

Mike went closer to Jim and puckered his lips up and said, “Please? Please?” 

Jim knocked him aside and ignored him. “Chief, now Mike is teasing me. I hope you’re happy.”

“Mike is teasing you?” Blair asked happily. 

Mike grabbed the phone and said, “He won’t kiss me, he won’t fuck me and he won’t love me. What shall I do Blair?”

Blair started to howl and Jim just glared at Mike. “Will you guys come pick me up today?” Blair asked him. 

“How about I just pick you up and we leave the grump here at the room?” Mike said laughing as he threw the phone to Jim running from the room. 

“Well that worked out, I see.” Jim said with a smile in his voice. 

“Yeah, I was just jealous.”

“Nah, you?”

“I love you, Jim. Now come and get me.”

“Be there as soon as I can. I love you Blair. Be careful and don’t trust anyone especially Mike.” Jim hung up laughing his ass off. 

Jim called Marcellus to see where they were going to be staying and he informed Jim that Mike would be picking him up at noon to pick Blair up. He would find out then. 

Jim let Blair know he’d be late and then called Simon to let him know what was going on so far. 

“Would you mind if a few of us came to see you this weekend? We’ve been worried about you and missing you both.” Simon said. 

“That would be great, Simon. Blair would love it.” Jim was beaming with contentment. “Oh, you might have to call him at home to get our number since it’ll be a safe house by then.” Jim gave him Marcellus’s number. 

Mike picked Jim up and they drove to the hospital. “So where are we going?”

“To the hospital.” Mike said seriously. 

“Very funny. No, I mean the safe house?”

“I have no idea. He’s going to meet us there and tell you.” Mike answered. 

Jim was somewhat nervous about being in a strange city, with strange cops and not being in complete control. 

Walking into the hospital room, Jim was pleased to see Blair’s big smile on his face. Jim’s life, walked over to him and went into the bigger man’s arms. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Chief.”

“Hey Mike, good to see you. Thank you for taking such good care of my man.” Blair smiled over to the cab driver. 

“My pleasure.”

Marcellus walked in and said, “Ready?”

Jim asked, “Will Mike be able to go with us?”

Blair, Mike and Marcellus all looked at Jim like he had lost it. 

“Ellison, he’s a cab driver. I think it would be best if we leave him out of it.”

“Wrong. I need someone I can trust. He’s one of the few. So if he doesn’t go, I’m not testifying.” Jim looked like he was going to stomp his foot. 

“Fine. Mike, you willing to give up your job until this is done?” Marcellus was pissed but knew how important Jim and Blair’s testimony was. 

“Ellison already paid my salary for the month. So I’ve got time to kill.” Mike smiled at Jim and Blair. 

They put Jim, Blair and Mike into a limo and were surrounded by other limo’s and took off down the street. They weaved in and out of traffic so they would lose anyone following them. Then they all split up and not a soul was following them. 

“Looks like it might have worked.” Jim said. 

“Geeze, I hope so. I haven’t got a gun anymore.” Mike said. 

“I have more than one. You can use one of mine.” Blair said jokingly. 

They drove up to a large house and the garage doors opened up and the limo pulled in. Once the door was shut, the driver turned around and it was Marcellus. 

“We can get out now.” He said shortly. “No phone calls from this house. In fact no phone calls at all.”

“Captain Banks wants to see us this weekend, he’s going to call you on your cell phone. How will he get a hold of us?” Jim looked nervous. 

“You can’t see him, Ellison. You’re a cop. They’d follow him to this house and that would be all she wrote.”

“Will you at least call him for me and tell him why?”

“Give me his number and I’ll call him when I go to the store. I need a list of what kinds of food you’d like to have here.”

“I’ll make the list.” Blair jumped up, but Jim caught him and said, “No tofu.”

“Fine.” Blair began writing the list. 

“Let’s rent some movies for the next few nights.” Mike suggested. 

“What kind of movies?” Marcellus growled. 

“I like Arnold movies.” Jim said. 

“Jim, you like chic flicks too.” Blair began laughing at the look on Jim’s face. 

“Surprise us.” Mike suggested this time. 

Blair wrote the grocery list with a little help from the two boys. Then Marcellus and two other guys left. 

Jim looked around and said, “Chief, how many officers did you count when we walked in?”

“Six.” Blair answered. 

“I counted six too, why?” Mike asked. 

“Well two cops left with Marcellus, so that would leave four more in the house. I can only hear three.” Jim had his gun out. 

Blair gave a gun to Mike and took his favorite one out and they started a sweep of the house. The first cop they came across was almost dead. Blair leaned into him and said, “We’ll get help. Hang on.”

Mike sidled up to Jim and said, “Jim, what the fuck is going on?”

“Dirty cop I would think.” Jim whispered and opened another door and found another cop. This one was dead. 

“Shit…” Blair breathed. 

They opened the next door and found another cop dead. “Shit… We need to let Marcellus know.” Mike said. “Chances are, there might be a bad one with him too.”

“Call him now and I’m going to find the dirty one now.” Jim started down the stairs and Mike and Blair both grabbed him. 

“What?” Jim asked. 

“Wait for us.” Blair said sternly. 

Jim waited until Mike called Marcellus and told him what was going on. He closed the phone and the three of them went down the stairs. 

“You’re sure he’s down here?” Mike asked. 

“Yup, he’s in the kitchen. I can hear his heartbeat.”

“That’s way too weird, but I believe you.” Mike said following, gun drawn and ready to fire. 

All three men stormed into the kitchen and found a cop with a gun under his chin. 

Blair walked towards him and said, “This can’t be the only answer.”

“But it is. They made me do this or they would kill my entire family.”

“We’ll help you if you help us. What is your name?” Blair offered, not knowing if they could help him or not.

“Seth Greyson. You seriously think you can help me? What planet are you from?”

This pissed Jim off so much that he stormed him and got his gun away. As Jim cuffed him Blair said, “Don’t give up. We’ll help you.”

“They’re not going to stop until you’re dead. They’re a crazy family.”

“We’ll take our chances. Now just relax until we get a cop here to take over.” Jim ordered. 

“And what makes you think he won’t take me out and kill me?”

Mike looked at the cop and then at Jim and said, “He’s right. We can’t trust anyone. We need to go somewhere alone.”

“How about Cascade?” Blair asked quietly. 

“Mike?” Jim asked. 

“Okay, if you’re sure you can trust them.”

“We can trust all of our friends and those are the ones I’ll be counting on.” Jim said. 

“We’ll take this guy with us for sure.” Blair said pulling the cop along side them. 

“I’m not going anywhere. My family will be killed. Just kill me.” 

Jim yanked him close and said, “No way. You’re going with us. You killed three cops. I’m not leaving you here.”

“I didn’t kill anyone. I was the lookout. The two guys that went with Marcellus were the ones that killed the cops.”

“All the more reason to take you with us.” Blair said as they climbed into the limo. 

“Jim, how about the cop upstairs?” Mike asked. 

“His heartbeat stopped a long time ago.” Jim whispered. 

“Fuck…” Blair and Mike both whispered back. 

They stopped long enough to change and make sure that

When the four men stepped off of the airplane, Jim was never so happy to see Simon Banks in his life. 

“I’ve got a place ready. Come with me.” Simon wasn’t taking time out for introductions. 

They all climbed into the van and Simon drove them for about forty minutes. When he pulled up in front of a cabin, everyone was surprised. 

“Simon, where did you get the cabin from?” Jim needed to know if it would be able to be found easily. 

“It’s my doctors and he’s out of the country. I knew about it and he told me I was welcome to use it if I wanted to.” Simon smiled for the first time. “Good to see you Jim.” Simon pulled him into a brief hug and then moved on to Blair. “Sandburg, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” He hugged him too, but seemed to hold on a little longer. 

“I’m okay, Simon. Really.” Blair whispered to him. 

“So you must be Mike.” Simon held his hand out to Mike and smiled. 

“Good to meet you Simon. Jim has told me a lot about you.” Mike was glad to be in a safe place with someone they could trust. 

“And you must be Seth Greyson.” Simon held his hand out and Seth shook it with a shaky hand. 

“I think you would be better off killing me then dragging me along. They’re going to find you all. They’re probably killing my family as we speak.” Seth was very angry with himself and the world in general. 

“Your family is hidden. No one is going to find them.” Simon assured him. 

“Simon, who is going to come out here?” Jim asked.

“Conner, Brown, Rafe and Taggert are already inside. I told them to leave us alone for a moment.” Simon sounded very confident, which impressed Mike. 

The front door to the cabin opened up and Conner ran out and jumped into Jim’s arms. “Ellison, you are a sight for sore eyes. God, I missed you.”

Jim kissed her and said, “I missed you too, Conner. This is Mike Olshansky.” 

Conner shook his hand and smiled. Jim knew she liked the way he looked. “And this is Seth Greyson.”

She shook Seth’s hand and said, “Good to meet you sir. Why don’t we all move inside now?” She pulled Blair into her arms and didn’t let go all the way up to the house. 

Taggert got in on the hugging as soon as they walked through the door. “It’s sure good to see you boys. You’re in the room next to Rafe and Brown. Right this way.” Joel led the way and talked non-stop all the way up the stairs. 

“Guys, this is Mike and Seth. Where will they be staying?” Jim asked. 

“Man, I don’t get to sleep with you and Sandburg?” Mike teased and Jim growled. 

Joel laughed and said, “He doesn’t share well. He was probably like that as a kid too.”

Everyone unpacked and got cleaned up. Blair walked down the stairs and started some dinner. When Jim came out of their room, he smelled stir fry and his mouth watered. 

“God, it’s good to have Sandburg here. WE’re going to be able to eat well.” Rafe teased Jim all the way down the stairs. 

Jim leaned into the counter and whispered, “This is going to taste almost as good as you.”

Blair blushed and tried to ignore his lover. Hard to do when your cock is hard. // I’m going to get him. //

After the wonderful meal, they all sat around and watched the game. The men took turns doing a sweep around the house. 

“Well I’m going to bed. See you all in the morning.” Jim started up the stairs. 

“Oh yeah, like we believe that for a minute.” Brown couldn’t stop from laughing. 

“Chief, just get up here.”

Blair stood up and said, “I think I’m being summoned. Night all.” Blair ran up the stairs and into the room. Jim was already undressing and hard as a rock. 

Licking his lips, Blair smiled and said, “I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” And he got down to business giving Jim the best blow job, anyone could ever receive. 

Jim had to put a pillow over his face to keep the noise down, which turned Blair on all the more. “Chief, fuck me.”

Blair did just that. He licked Jim’s cock one last time and then began to stretch Jim’s warm pucker. Blair just knew that Jim could drive anyone crazy, so he had to keep him happy. 

“Chief, never anyone but you and me. Never. Now fuck me.”

Blair didn’t know how he knew, but he did what he was told. Moving into Jim’s body was something he could never quite describe. Tight, warm, loving and delicious. As they got closer to a climax, Blair kissed Jim like he had never kissed him before. Jim came moaning into Blair’s mouth. Blair followed shortly after. 

Blair lay on top of Jim and together they just caught their breath. “Chief, you’re going to be all sticky from my come if we don’t get it cleaned off.”

“Fine. So much for our moment of passion.” Blair washed both of them off and climbed into the bed. 

Jim was fairly certain that the snuggling was his favorite part of sex. // Oh who are you kidding? Fucking is your favorite part, then snuggling. //

“Chief, lets put clothes next to the bed and our shoes and socks. That way if we have to make a run for it, they’re right there.”

Both men set up a little pile on either side of the bed. Once this was done Jim knew he would sleep better. Blair got on top of him and said, “Hold me. Make me feel safe,Jim.”

So that is how they slept. Jim heard something at two in the morning and moved Blair off of him. He dressed quickly and moved out of the bedroom. Simon was standing there and said, “Someone is out here.”

“Fuck…”

“Yup. Those were my words exactly. Why don’t you wake up Mike and I’ll get everyone else up too.” Simon asked, but made it sound more like an order. 

Jim got Blair up first and told him to calm down when he heard the younger man’s heart rate go through the roof. Next he woke Mike up, who wasn’t hard to wake up at all. They left Seth in bed and told him to just be quiet and stay under the covers. 

Conner went out the front door quickly and quietly and ran for the wooded area. She had a walkie talkie with her to contact the men. She wasn’t gone but two minutes and there were gun shots fired. 

“Shit, she’s hit.” Jim said as he went for the door.

“Jim, you have to stay here. You’re one we’re protecting. I’ll go and get her.”

“How about me, they won’t be expecting the cab driver.” Mike said softly. 

“That’s true.” Rafe said. 

“You got a shirt that says, I’m the cab driver?” Brown asked sarcastically. 

“I got a jacket and I brought it with me.” Mike ran up the stairs and grabbed the jacket and came back down. He slid his guns inside the jacket and walked out the door. 

“Hey whoever, I’m the fucking cab driver. I don’t want to be part of this. What’s say you let me go?”

“What’s say we kill you right now?” a voice asked from the side of the porch. 

“Well that wouldn’t make me too happy. Hey, do you guys need a ride when this is all said and done?”

Everyone heard laughter and the first voice said, “I like you. Yeah, you can live. Go pick up that bitch over there and put her in the car.”

“Sure enough, boss. Did I tell you about my rate?”

There was more laughter as he walked to the wooded area. He leaned down and asked, “You okay?”

“That wanker shot me. Do you believe it?” Conner was pissed off. 

“Can you walk?”

“Since I was a baby, you twit. Now get out of my way. I’m going to kill some idiots.”

Mike stopped her and said, “You might want to let your backup know first.”

“Hey, I’ve been shot, I can’t remember everything.” Conner got on the walk a bout and told them what she planned to do. 

“Conner?” Mike asked. 

“What?”

“Dinner tomorrow night?”

“Sure, if we’re out of here.” Conner smiled as she walked beside him pretending she was really hurt. 

They moved out into the open and opened fire on the men and Simon, Rafe, Taggert and Brown followed suit. Jim and Blair had to stay inside and kept close watch on Seth. 

When they came back in Simon called for the Sheriff’s department to come out and bring an ambulance. “We got em all, Jim.”

“Nah, there’s more. This was too easy.” Jim paced as he looked out the window. 

“You think we ought to stay here and continue what we were doing?” Simon asked. 

“Sir, I heard a lot more heartbeats than are accounted for. Let’s just be careful.”

Blair started pacing and said, “I agree with Jim. It went way too easy.”

Jim went to the door and said, “Mike could you come in here?”

“Hey, Conner’s fine. Just broke the skin a little. She’s tough.” Mike said. 

“That’s great, but I think there are more of them and they’ll be back tonight or tomorrow.” Jim said watching the frown grow on Mike’s face. 

“Man, I just asked Conner out for dinner. Shit.”

Blair couldn’t help it; he started to laugh. “Chief, don’t laugh, it only encourages him. We don’t want to do that.”

Once the Sheriff and his men took all of the men, all of Major Crime sat down at the kitchen table to discuss what was going to happen. 

Simon started the talks, “Jim thinks that they’re still out there and will be back tonight or tomorrow. Anyone in the mood to do this again?”

Conner waved her good arm in the air and said, “I still have a working arm sir. I volunteer.”

“You have to love that woman.” Mike whispered to Jim. 

“No, you don’t.”

Rafe smiled at the two men teasing about Conner and said, “I haven’t been shot in a while Jim. Why not now?”

“Bite your tongue, Rafe.” Jim shouted and had a very serious look on his face. 

Rafe bit his tongue and everyone laughed but Jim. He didn’t like how they all thought it was some type of game. 

Brown chimed in, “I’m here. I’ll be here forever for you two guys.”

Next up was Taggert and he just smiled and said, “What do you think I’m going to say, Jim?”

“I think you’re going to say you’re one of the best friends all of us could ever have. Thanks.” Jim smiled at all of them. 

“So what will we do now?” Simon wondered aloud.

“I’m going outside. You’re going to create a scene out front and I’ll come out the back way. Then I’ll go in the trees with a rifle and gun and I’ll be able to do some sniper work while I’m here.” Jim started getting dressed for the outdoors again and got his guns. 

“Jim, I want to talk to you.” Blair said quietly. 

“Chief, I’ll be fine. It’s something I have to do. Please don’t make me beg you to let me go.”

“Go, I don’t care.” Blair went up the stairs and slammed the door. 

Simon pushed Jim, “Fix it before you leave.”

Jim went upstairs and pulled Blair into his arms. “I love you so much babe. That’s why I’m doing this. We’ll be safe this way. You stay with Simon and Joel. Understood?”

“Jim, I’m a cop. I can take care of myself.”

“Yes you can, but you’re going to be worried about me, and that will throw you off a little bit. Promise me you’ll stay with them.”

“Fine Jim. I’ll stay with them. Now go do your thing. I love you.” The kiss that followed made both men not want to do anything but stay in the bed. Sighing they pulled apart and Jim walked down the stairs. 

Two hours later, Rafe, Joel and Brown were playing cards to kill time. Mike was standing by the window with Simon. Blair was sitting on the sofa, bored out of his mind. There was a noise upstairs and then breaking glass. Blair was the first one on the stairs. He ran towards Seth’s room as a gunshot was heard. Blair threw the door open and went down to the floor. He shot and killed the man that had just shot Seth. 

Simon walked in and said, “You okay, Blair?”

“Fine, how is Seth?”

“Sorry. He didn’t make it.” Simon growled. 

“Damn it. This shouldn’t be happening. Where was Jim? Did they find him?” Blair was doing a lot of wondering out loud again. 

“He’s lying low. He knew we could take this one out. Now we need to keep an eye out the windows. Conner, Rafe and Brown, take the upstairs windows. Yell if you see anything. Taggert, Mike, Blair and myself will take the front windows. Now let’s get these fuckers.” Simon hoped this would work. 

About an hour later, they all heard Jim’s rifle. He had found many targets. None of the men got up to the house. Jim got them all in the woods and surrounding area. 

Simon smiled as he looked out the window, “Jim’s back.”

“Thank god.” Blair said. 

“Simon I got nine of them. I saw no others. I think we might be safe.” Jim looked like he had a headache. 

“Your senses acting up?” Blair was worried now. 

“I had to keep my sight way up to see them in the dark. And I just focused too long. I’ll be better soon.”

“Are any of them alive?” Joel finally thought to ask. 

“No.”

“How can you be sure, Ellison?” Rafe asked. 

“Believe me, they aren’t alive.” Jim walked away from all of them and walked up the stairs. He turned and asked Simon, “So who took out the guy in Seth’s bedroom?”

“I did.” Blair answered. 

“Good shot. I couldn’t get there, but I heard the shot and knew it was a good clean one.” Jim went into the bedroom. 

Simon talked to the Sheriff and told him to bring out the meat wagons. // It’s going to be a long fucking night. //

Jim was taking a shower when Blair walked in. “Chief, nothing personal but I just want to be alone right now.”

Blair went back into the bedroom and wondered what he had missed. 

When Jim came walking out, he saw Blair in the bed. “Chief, I want to be alone. Don’t you understand that?”

“No, I don’t. Get in this bed right now. I want to hold you. I killed a man tonight and feel like shit. So I can only imagine what you feel like.”

Just like that he climbed into the bed and let Blair hold him. He didn’t do anything unmanly like cry, even though he felt like it. No, instead he fucked his lover like he had never fucked him before. Blair was shouting, moaning and crying out and didn’t care that anyone heard. 

Downstairs everyone started to laugh. “I guess someone had to remember he was still alive and his partner was still alive. And shit if his partner doesn’t make a lot of noise.” Mike really liked this bunch of people and hoped to be here for awhile. 

The next day, they had enough on Benjamin Miller to put him away for life. Jim, Blair and Mike all flew to Philly and the trial was quick and painless. The man got life, with no parole. 

“I can’t begin to thank you enough for everything, Mike.” Blair wanted him to know that he wouldn’t forget. “If you ever need us, you know where we are.”

“Thanks Blair.” Mike hugged him and then he turned to Jim. “Tough guy, I don’t have that many friends, but I count you as one of them. Thank you for showing me that friendship can be worth more than anything. Oh and thank you for introducing me to Conner. She’s coming next weekend.”

Jim pulled Mike into a huge bear hug and said, “You’re a good friend Mike. I want you to know that you’re a good person too. And someday, maybe a good cop again?”

“Maybe so. I did like being one of Philly’s Finest. We’ll see what happens. I’ll let you know what happens with my hearing. Thanks for everything.” 

Jim and Blair knew that they would be seeing him again soon. They were friends and friends see each other now and then. 

 

End: Philly’s Finest


End file.
